1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to visual schedules and visual learning, specifically child day planners, and sub-task sequence planners. The fields of parenting, education, motivational devices, and devices that act as visual reminders all contribute background to this invention. The invention may be primarily used for the education and motivation of children, however it is not restricted to such an age group.
2. Prior Art
Most children are visual learners. They excel in recognition and recollection when given the opportunity to visualize activities and sequences. For example, telling a younger child that a flower had 4 pink petals will not conjure or fix that image in their mind the way that showing them a picture of that flower would.
Providing a medium that delivers a visual and immediate explanation of a sequence or task is the fastest way for children to associate steps in a process, or changes that may happen during their day. The use of ‘visual learning’ in schools is understood to enhance thinking and learning skills. Older children use visual learning techniques to focus on the meaning of something, reorganize or group similar ideas, and overall make better use of their visual memory.
Verbally communicating a request or desire assumes that the person you are requiring compliance from understands the verbiage and desired outcome of that request or desire. It is a common source of conflict among parents, teachers, and caregivers who for various reasons (for safety, to achieve progress, to perform a duty etc) need to convey instructions and have their charges follow direction.
For example, within the home, parents crave compliance and harmony at many stages in their child's development. Having older children contribute to household tasks, prompting younger children to learn sequences such as the steps involved in potty training, or helping a fractious toddler become less anxious about their day are all desirable outcomes that oftentimes parents find elusive. In many cases, parents instruct their children verbally, making the assumption that this mode of communication is concise enough to be understood and followed. However, frustration results when children seem to ‘forget’ the parent's requests, or appear confused as to what is required of them.
For teachers, engaging students in daily classroom activities is essential when attempting to achieve order during their day. Having so many children (who may have varying degrees of language capability) understand verbal cues can be a continual challenge, again leading to frustration on the part of the teacher in the classroom environment.
For caregivers of patients young and old, conflict arises when verbal communications fail to convey correct meaning, resulting in frustration and slow progress.
Currently, visual schedules and motivational devices are primarily used to obtain a desired behavior by exchanging token rewards for the performance of said behavior. This aspect creates an emphasis on obtaining rewards, and places a burden upon a parent, teacher, or caregiver to supply a reward or special treat for behaviors that could be obtained without this element of ‘bribery’.
A desirable feature of a visual schedule is that it provides visual cues that are understandable to the user, regardless of their language skills. Young children, who may not be able to read, are much more likely to comply with a request, or learn a sequence, if they can see a picture or list of pictures that define the activity or sequence.
It is also desirable that the cues are not static or restricted to one specific routine or sequence. Providing a means to display many routines, over time, and appropriate to a child's development and age increases the effectiveness of the visual schedule through consistent use and recognition.
Another desirable feature is that the schedule incorporates some form of interaction with the user that encourages participation in the routine or sequence being displayed. Children are more eager to perform a task if the medium containing the visual cues invites them to interact with it, and easily clearly conveys their progress. This mode of interaction is an essential feature. Schedules that require the user to write or draw on them, that need an adult to operate, or do not convey progress in a clearly understandable fashion, do not hold the interest of the children using them. To successfully implement a visual schedule, there must be a mechanism used by the schedule that allows users of all ages to operate and manipulate it, irrespective of language or reading skills.
Utilizing a mechanism that allows children of many ages and abilities to operate a visual schedule (or a list of pictures representing a sequence of activities) also increases the number of situations where the child can successfully use the schedule independently. Being able to perform tasks or sequences without the supervision required by other motivational devices allows children a controlled measure of independence (which they crave) that is acceptable to parents.
The schedule should also be portable, in order to be used in any location that is appropriate to the activity or sequence being depicted. Coupled with the versatility of being able to depict many routines and tasks, this aspect increases the longevity and situational relevance of the schedule.
A variety of devices have been previously developed that provide visual cues, however the majority utilize the token reward system, and are static representations of one activity, unable to be used for many tasks or sequences, in many locations. Previous devices have concentrated primarily on household chores as the only set of routines or activities that parents in particular would like their children to comply with. Little attention has been given to providing a solution that addresses the many situations where visual representations can clarify spoken instructions and smooth the process of learning a new sequence or routine, or encourage participation is these sequences or routines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,714 to Womack discloses a magnetic device for the use of dispensing and tracking of household or business duties. The device is intended to be used in the absence of the person communicating instructions; however, this device is restricted to use in certain locations due to being magnetized, and does not use pictures to communicate the desired goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,821 to Labrot discloses a game for designation of chores. This device uses a ‘game like’ environment as a means of assigning chores to family members; however, it does not utilize pictures as a means of communicating an objective or steps contained within a process. There is also no element of versatility to this device in that it is restricted to chore designation only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,327 to Ottrando discloses a toilet training system, using a board having a preprinted path with path beginning and path end. The device uses a visual means of displaying the number of times a child has used the potty with success; however it does not break down the sequence of steps required to learn the process of potty training, or provide pictorial reinforcement of the verbal instructions parents are using. There is little interaction on behalf of the child, with operation of the system resting with the parent. The device also cannot subsequently be used to teach a new task when mastery of using the potty is achieved and the device is no longer need for that specific purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,381 to Kollath et al discloses a motivation system for children, consisting of a board, play money, and coupons for various predefined rewards. This device relies upon rewards in exchange for performance of specific behaviors, which are agreed between parent and child. Although the instructions displayed on the device can be erased and rewritten, the device does not utilize visual cues or define sequences that may help the child in performance of their duties. The device uses ‘play money’ as the primary motivational factor, which places a burden upon the parent to bargain and maintain a system of ‘task for reward’. The device is also restricted to use in this narrow circumstance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,915 to Feldman discloses a motivational task tracking device that organizes chores, activities, or other things into categories, providing an incentive system for their performance. This device does incorporate the use of pictures as a means of communicating goals, and the primary motivational factor is again, achieving a reward. The device also categorizes activities into time specific events, and incorporates personal behavior as a subjective goal. The face of the device presents activities over a prolonged period of time which may be useful for older children, however it does not provide the frequent reinforcement younger children need, nor does it provide a means of displaying the steps involved to help children complete the required tasks. Operation of the system appears to be the responsibility of the parent, and the mechanism for use does not invite the child to participate or grant them the independence to use the system on their own, or in other circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,405 to Evans discloses a behavior training and modification device. This device does display tasks and activities that are to be done, however the focus of the device is behavior modification through feedback. This device does not employ pictures to exemplify activities, and has no means of displaying the sub-tasks involved in performance of the required activities. The device may be used for one purpose and cannot be used independently to teach a new activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,404 to Stawski discloses a behavior modification device and process. This device can be used to elicit participation in household chore activities in exchange for payment of allowances. The device must be placed in a location that allows the user to write upon its surface, and is useful for children who are able to read. In addition to performing as a token reward system, the device displays imposition of consequences in the form of deductions from the earned allowance. This system focuses on reward and consequence as the sole means of eliciting participation. There is no use of pictures or other visual element aside from written lists used in this device, and it does not encourage interaction or teach the steps involved in any process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,242 to Wilson discloses an educational device for motivating, monitoring, and rewarding children's task performance. The device utilizes a game format to assign household chores in exchange for arranged rewards. The names of chores are noted on hanging cards and the children are required to ‘play’ the game in order to participate. The device must be mounted or adhered to a flat surface which limits its mobility and locations it can be used in throughout the home. The device primarily functions as a means of soliciting help at home, and does not display or teach the steps involved in a diverse range of activities of sequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,855 to Walsh discloses an educational device for recording children's achievements in performing tasks. The device records performance of activities over a more prolonged period of time which is not useful to younger children who require either immediate or more frequent reinforcement of their progress. The device does suggest the use of pictures to represent the activities parents seek compliance with; however the parent must write or draw their requirements and assume their drawings are clear and identifiable. Again, this device acts as a record of performance of chores only and does not seek to teach sequences or leverage the benefits of visual schedules, or ‘lists of pictures’. The device also requires a check or mark to be made against a completed task which requires the unit to be placed in a location where it can be written upon, which is not necessarily the place where a task or activity occurs.
U.S. Pat. D458,303 to Daugherty discloses the ornamental design for a magnetic calendar. This calendar uses marker erasable pieces to depict household chores that can be assigned to individuals noted on the page. Firstly, the device must be adhered to a metallic surface, and is not appropriate for use in varying locations. Secondly, the device is restricted to the performance of chores only and does not teach sequences or new routines.